Peter Pan (Disney)
Peter Pan is the main character from Peter Pan. He played Zazu in The Knight King He is a bird He played Kronk in The Outback's New Groove He is a sidekick He played Charmy Bee in Dumbo X (AKA Sonic X) He is a bee He played The Prince in Wendy White and the Seven Animals He is a prince He played Adult Simba in The Mammal King He is a lion He played Hercules in Petercules He is a god He played Prince Adam in Beauty and the Mufasa He is a prince He Played Horton the Elephant in Peter Pan Hears a Who! He played Kion in The Medieval Guard He played Mantis in Kung Fu Street Rat and Kung Fu Street Rat 2 He played Wayne in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) He played the Magic Mirror in D.W. White and the Seven Insects He is a mirror He played Jacquimo in Gadgetlina He played Scuttle in The Little Mer-Russian He is a seagull He played S.D. Kluger in Hercules Claus is Coming to Town He is a mailman He played the Moonlight Knight in Sailor Zoe He is an Arabian knight He played Meriadoc Brandybuck in The Lord of the Rings (TheNamelessDoll Style) He played Adult Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz Style) He is a Jedi knight He played Gobo in Fraggle Rock (Disneystyle8 Style) He is a fraggle He played Garth in Alpha and Omega (SuperDisneyFan15 Style) Recast He is a wolf He played Bashful in Merida White and the Seven Boys He is a dwarf He played as The Magic Carpet in Tiggerladdin (TiggerandSkyFan360 Style) and Jasladdin He is a Magic Carpet He Played Theo Seville In Ron and the Boys (1983) He is a Chipmunk He Played John Rolfe In Tuccihontas 2 Journey To A New World (CoolzDaneth5th Style) He Is A London Boy He Played Joe In Gidget’s Clues (Animation Movie Films and TV Shows Style) and Gidget’s Room He is a Man Portrayals *In Eric Pan He is played by Prince Eric *In Jake Pan And Jake Pan 2 Return To Neverland He Is Played By Jake Pirate *In Robin Pan and Robin Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is played by Robin Hood *In Jason Pan He is played by Jason Johnston *In Danny Pan He is played by Danny *In Yogi Pan (TheCityMaker Style) He is played by Yogi Bear *In Kelly Pan He is played by Miss Kelly, Kelly Murphy *In Aimee Pan He is played by Aimee Davignon *In Jenny Pan He is played by Jenny *In Sunset Pan, Star Butterfly (Shrek) He is played by Sunset Shimmer *In Ten Cents Pan , He is played By Ten Cents. *In Benjamin Pan He is played by Benjamin the Elephant *In Trent Pan , He is played By Trent . *In Mike Pan , He is played By Mike . *In Orinoco Pan played by Orinoco *In Mabel Pan played by Mabel Pines *In Star Butterfly Pan played by Star Butterfly *In Arthur Pendragon Pan and Arthur Pendragon Pan 2: Return to Never Land played by Wart *In Arthur Pan played by Arthur Read *In Sylvester Pan played by Sylvester the Cat *in Roger Pan played by Roger Radcliffe *In Taran Pan played by Taran *In Jeremy Pan played by Jeremy Johnson *In Kronk Pan played by Kronk *In Bailey Pan played by Bailey *In Louie Pan played by Louie *In Genie Pan played by Genie *In SpongeBob SquarePants played by SpongeBob SquarePants *In Tramp Pan played by Tramp *In Tyler Pan played by Tyler *In Lawrence Pan played by Lawrence Fletcher *In Mabel Pines (Shrek) played by Yoshimitsu *In Twister Pan and Twister Pan: Return to Never Land, he is played by Twister Rodriguez *In Piglet Pan and Piglet Pan (HarryDR19 Style), he is played by Piglet *In Beanstalk Jack Pan, he is played by Beanstalk Jack *In Miles Pan, he is played by Miles Callisto Gallery: Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan in Peter Pan Peter_Pan.jpg 1085519-peter pan 782 super.jpg Peter pan disney 2013.png Tumblr_inline_mq5jtjbUeN1qz4rgp.jpg peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6720.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4404.jpg Max taylor's Friends.jpg Peter pan and his friends as the chipmunks.jpg|Peter Pan as Alvin Seville B8F4D0CE-CDEA-4731-A2F1-F14C8666B595.jpeg Grupo096-simple-grupo096-familia-peter-pan.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Peter Pan Characters Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates Characters Category:Kids Category:Disney Characters Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Peter Pan and Melody Category:Peter Pan And His Friends Adventures Category:Male Characters Who Can Carry Others While Flying Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Peter Pan and Wendy Darling Category:Characters with buck teeth Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Males and Females Category:Boys